


Morning-Gold At The Watchtower

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Slash, Voyeurism, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine Monitor Duty shift at the Watchtower, Diana finds that it takes a surprising turn.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primed

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: February 11, 12, 2008  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: February 15, 17, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1409 + 1120 (Total: 2529)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for , who requested Clark/Bruce. Prompt: Pictures. :)  
> All chapters can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/13235.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana is primed for pleasure after a phone call.

The JLA Watchtower was a quiet place this morning. Diana poured herself a good, strong cup of coffee in the cafeteria, then walked down the corridor, the sun’s first rays touching her costume, her boot heels sounding loud in the silence. Even those heroes currently residing here at the Tower were off somewhere, either on patrol or working their day jobs. Diana sipped her coffee and arrived at the Monitor Room.

Clark was the one she was relieving, and he was watching the monitors while talking to Bruce, who was sitting in the chair next to him. Diana watched the two of them together, pleased at their camaraderie. They had settled into an easy friendship years ago, punctuated by disagreements but amicably settled, unless one was putting himself in harm’s way that the other deemed unnecessary. 

“Dick said that he and Roy were…oh, hello, Princess.”

“Hello, Bruce.” Diana walked in. “Anything to report, Clark?”

He shook his head. “Pretty quiet. Hopefully it’ll stay that way.”

Diana nodded, watching as Bruce unfolded himself from the chair and stood, Clark also rising and stretching. “I have some time before I have to go to work,” he said, checking the chronometer. “Want to grab a bite before we leave, Bruce?”

Bruce nodded and Diana said, “Have a good breakfast, boys.” She slid into the chair that Clark had just vacated and put her coffee mug and cellphone down on the console and went through her own beginning-of-shift checks, running through the security cameras on-board and pointing to Earth, then to the ones keeping vigil on the solar system. She smiled as she saw the box of chocolate bars that Clark had left her. He always claimed that chocolate was good energy food, and she wasn’t about to argue.

Chocolate was food from the Gods, or so Steve said. She smiled as she thought of her lover, and her fingers flew over the computer board. She was gifted indeed from Aphrodite to have found such a love.

Her mind ran over other members of the League and their love lives as she performed the routine checks. Dinah and Ollie were doing all right, and Shayera had made up with Katar after their fight of a few days ago, and J’onn apparently had a mystery lady or gentleman for the moment. Both the married couples, Barry and Iris, and Ralph and Sue, were doing fine, and the auxiliary Leaguers didn’t have any romantic disasters occurring at the moment. 

Donna had confidentially told her that Dick and Roy were hiding their feelings of first love for each other from the general world, but the Titans knew and didn’t care. Diana was pleased. A same-sex relationship was something she could relate to, after all. Before Steve all her sexual experiences had been with women, by necessity and by choice. She knew the road was harder here for those who followed that path, but she was determined to support any gay couples who might come out.

She wondered if Clark and Lois were all right when it came to dating, and Bruce had an on-again, off-again thing with Selina, but she hadn’t heard much about anything on those fronts, lately. Well, no news was good news, right?

And speaking of same-sex experiences, she thought of Hal, currently unattached, but she knew that he was sleeping on occasion with Dinah and Ollie. Another unconventional relationship that bothered her not in the least. Hal and Steve had been lovers years ago, and she was pleased at her lover’s bisexuality. It matched hers as well.

Her mouth quirked into amusement. She had effectively run down the love lives of her friends and colleagues and now was going to entertain some decidedly sexual thoughts as she turned her mind to tonight…

Her cellphone rang and she picked it up from the console. “Hello?” Her face brightened. “Hello, Steve!” She immediately relaxed while keeping her eyes on the monitor. “Everything all right?”

_“Sure. Can’t I call my best gal without it being an emergency?”_

“Of course, my love.” Diana finished her security checks and leaned back in her chair, putting one boot on the edge of the console. “Have you decided on whether or not you would like to go out to eat or stay in tonight?”

_“Hmm, well, I admit that eating out is tempting since we haven’t gone out in awhile, but isn’t that PBS documentary about Alexander the Great on tonight that you wanted to see? Though I suppose we could record it to watch later.”_

She laughed. “Yes, I want to make a copy, anyway, and send it to Mother. She knew Alexander quite well, you know.”

Amusement laced his voice. _“Really? What was her opinion of him?”_

Her boot nudged a switch and internal security showed her the cafeteria. It was empty except for Clark and Bruce sitting at their favorite table by the window, drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

“She said that he was arrogant but fair, and seemed genuinely quite interested in other cultures. He wasn’t exactly like most of the men of the time, but she still had to keep her guard up.”

_“Did she meet Hephaestion, too?”_

“Wherever Alexander was, he was sure to be close by.”

Steve’s voice was warm. _“I can relate to that.”_

Diana smiled as she watched her friends at their meal, Clark looking very relaxed and even Bruce lacking tension of any kind. Clark indicated a point with his fork, and Bruce’s mouth curved in amusement.

“She said that Alexander was a charismatic leader, and Hephaestion preferred more of a supporting/background role amongst the King’s inner circle, but was more than capable of leadership himself if needed.”

_“Your mother has good insights into people.”_

“She’s very intuitive.” _Except about you._ “Are we ordering in pizza tonight?”

He laughed. _“You have a craving again?”_

“I do.” She grinned into the phone.

_“Okay. We’ll order in pizza, get all comfy on the couch, I’ll wear my old jeans and tee, you can wear your jeans and that red sweater…or maybe nothing at all.”_

Her grin grew wider. “You’re very salacious today.”

 _“You bring it out of me.”_ His voice lowered. _“Whenever I see you in that tight, tight costume, love, I just want to run my hands all over you, from breasts to waist to…”_

“Steve…” Diana shifted in her seat.

_“C’mon, Angel, you know you’d like to wrap your legs around me and then roll us over and pin me down…”_

Diana suppressed a groan. It was true. She did love to use her strength on her lover. Her eyes registered Clark and Bruce laughing as they stood up from their table and casually walked out of the cafeteria.

_“…feel me beneath you, straining upward and wanting to kiss you…if you let me…”_

Diana bit her lip. Damn Steve, anyway! He knew just how to push her buttons. Sweet and romantic lovemaking was definitely part of the repertoire, but the little dominance games they played always aroused her.

As she was getting aroused now. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Clark and Bruce walk down the hall to the private quarters, Batman’s cape trailing out behind him as he glided, Superman’s cape shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

“Enough, my Apollonian tease!”

_“Apollonian…? Ah, the God of the Sun!”_

“Yes, you well know that, my love, with your hair the color of the sun.” She really loved that silky hair.

Clark paused at his door and smiled, then invited Bruce in. The door swooshed shut behind them. 

Her lover’s laugh was rich and tingled all the way through her body, right to her…

_“Can’t wait for tonight, Angel. Oops, gotta go! The general wants me in the conference room ASAP.”_

“I will see you tonight, my love.” She paused. “And I will be punishing you for this little conversation.”

_“That a promise?”_

She swore in Greek and he laughed, saying, _“I’ll see you soon, Angel.”_

Diana couldn’t help but smile despite her predicament. She put down the cellphone, her blood singing, and she decided there was no way she was going to be able to wait until tonight to ease her arousal.

She glanced back at the door. Closed. She turned back and her boot hit a switch. Monitor Room camera off. Good.

She eased back in her chair, her hand sliding down below her belt…suddenly, she blinked. Leaning forward, her eyes widened.

“Great Hera!”


	2. Pleasured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana sees some images that she’ll never forget. ;)

Diana blinked as she watched the screen, glancing down at the console. Her boot must have hit the wrong switch, activating one of the privacy cameras. Each League member was assured of privacy in their room except during a security breach.

_Looks like I’m the security breach this time around._

Diana would have flicked the switch right away, but she was mesmerized.

Clark and Bruce were kissing. Not a friendly peck on the lips, but passionate, tongue-in-mouth kissing. Clark’s hand was at the back of Bruce’s cowled head, and Bruce’s gloved hands were around his waist. When they broke apart, Clark was smiling, and he gently slid the cowl off Bruce.

Bruce didn’t object, his normally-serious eyes sparkling. Diana was pleased. 

Between caresses and kisses, both men started undressing each other. Hands slipped over chests and thighs, the boys’ admiration for each other clear in their eyes. When both were naked, Clark pushed Bruce back to the bed, crawling up onto the bed and kneeling between Bruce’s legs.

Diana’s own body reacted. She leaned back in the chair, put her boots on the console, and watched with narrowed eyes as she touched herself through satin fabric. Steve had primed the pump of her desire, and Clark and Bruce were going to complete the job.

She had a great view of her Kryptonian teammate’s ass as he leaned down and kissed Bruce’s face, throat, and chest. His hands stroked Bruce’s hips as Bruce caressed his arms and chest, happy little purring noises coming out of him as Clark suddenly dipped down and sucked on a nipple. His skin was like burnished gold in the morning sunlight shining through the windows.

Diana wondered how her glowing lasso would look against that golden skin, or Bruce’s paler muscles. She already knew what it looked like against Steve’s fair skin. All three? Her body tingled.

For a brief moment, she also wondered how they felt making love in view of the Earth, then she laughed softly. It wasn’t as if anyone was going to see them.

Except her.

Bruce’s body bucked, his face ecstatic and his eyes closed as he moaned, Clark’s enthusiasm vibrating through the screen to Diana. He worked on the other nipple, Bruce gasping, _“More,_ Clark!” and the Kryptonian obliging. His hands grasped Bruce’s wrists, and no matter how Bruce squirmed, he was pinned to the bed. Diana felt her body thrum with passion.

Clark slid his tongue down Bruce’s sternum, then his stomach until he reached the prize that was bobbing in his face. His head turned slightly and Diana could see the smile on his face. He began to lick the underside of Bruce’s cock, slowly and teasingly, Bruce moaning and cursing as he demanded that Clark go faster!

Clark was taking his sweet time, however. While Bruce threatened dire consequences, Clark mapped out every inch of Bruce’s swollen cock with his tongue, swirling around the head and then back down to the balls, Bruce arching up with his fingers digging into the sheets. Sweat sheened his body, the glint of faint scars on hard muscle, and Clark’s smooth, perfect body shivered a little with his own arousal becoming evident.

Then he swallowed Bruce whole, Diana groaning along with Bruce, her own body tightening as she watched Clark’s head bob and Bruce writhe, gasping and pleading, “Clark, _please! Please!”_

Clark was an expert at the art of pleasure and Diana fleetingly wondered how long he had been getting an education. Bruce was close but then suddenly Clark’s mouth disengaged, and Bruce growled as he sat up and grabbed Clark.

Suddenly their positions were reversed, Clark twisted around to lay on his stomach and Bruce caressing smooth buttocks while his cock demanded entrance. Clark looked back with a saucy smile and spread his legs wider, Bruce nipping his thighs and shuddering as his tongue pleasured Clark, the Kryptonian moaning and clutching the pillow, head back.

“Bruuuce…!”

Bruce’s voice was pure evil. “How do you like being teased, Superman?”

“I love it!”

Diana nearly burst out laughing but her own arousal was singing through her, wetness between her legs. Her thighs were taut as she continued to pleasure herself, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Bruce kissed each buttock with an almost reverent air, then he spread Clark’s cheeks and started to ease in after quickly lubricating himself. He went in with the ease of long practice, Clark’s moans in sync with his rhythm of a slow in-and-out, his hands gripping Clark’s hips. No bruises for the Man of Steel would appear, but he wouldn’t have cared if they did.

“Bruce…” His voice was breathless.

“What, Clark?” Bruce’s voice was almost indifferent, but the tightness below the tone indicated his own arousal.

_“Please…”_

Bruce smirked, speeding up his rhythm, caressing Clark’s buttocks and crooning softly. Clark’s body shivered as Bruce skillfully brought him to the brink, then thrust one final time.

“Aaahhh!!!”

The cry was piercing, sweet, and joined by Bruce, whose body went rigid and then his hips bucked, filling Clark with his seed as his lover’s body shuddered. Bruce’s torso drooped and he kissed the back of Clark’s sweaty neck, brushing away damp tendrils of blue-black hair, his body draping over Clark’s while both panted to regain their breath.

Bruce had a great ass, too.

It was Diana’s last coherent thought as she came in waves upon waves of tingling pleasure, then she collapsed in the chair, enjoying her lassitude. She would have to turn on the Monitor Room camera in a minute, but she basked in the afterglow, pleased that she had read the undercurrents between her two friends correctly and that they had finally done something about their attraction to each other.

Her boot hit the button to Delete and she closed her eyes, the images playing behind her eyes. The screen read COPY as the machine hummed and a round, silver disc popped out of a slot. It slid down a tube and ended up with a soft _plink_ in a box marked **Back-Ups.**

Diana opened her eyes and gazed dreamily out at the stars as Clark and Bruce shifted around and curled up around each other for a sated sleep. She shut off the camera to Clark’s room.

Her daydreams wandered to wondering if she could get Dinah and Shayera to demonstrate woman-on-woman techniques here in Man’s World, or perhaps she could persuade Steve to couple with Hal again, or would Zatanna be interested in persuading the sexilicious Selina to perform a little magic?

Diana’s smile was very happy indeed as she enjoyed the pleasurable afterglow as the morning sun bathed her in gold, her lasso and the metals in her costume sparkling.


End file.
